


You Really Should've Studied

by KissedByAShadow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot, Professor Magnus Bane, Student Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissedByAShadow/pseuds/KissedByAShadow
Summary: Alec really should have studied for that huge test. But with Magnus Bane around, who wouldn't be distracted?





	You Really Should've Studied

He was so screwed.

That was the only thought running through his mind.

He had a huge history test coming up (and by coming up, he meant a few minutes), and he knew absolutely nothing. He was on the verge of failing this class as it was. Magnus had tried to tutor him, and it did make a difference, but not enough to actually make a significant dent in his grades. If he flunked any more tests, he would end up losing any and all chances he had in passing this class.

His father was going to kill him.

Sure, he was in college now. He was well over the legal age of requiring parental guidance, he had his own apartment and a job, and he paid his own bills. 

But did that keep his father off his ass? No.

 _Focus, Alec_.

Right. History test.

He hunched over the book placed on his lap once again, trying to be as discreet as possible and failing miserably. Alec was absolutely certain the scruffy old professor who's name he'd never really bothered to find out - or he just couldn't recall, he didn't care which - knew he wasn't paying attention. However, he also knew said scruffy old professor didn't care about him any more than he absolutely had to.

Just as he finished reading the first paragraph, he heard an announcement that was usually music to his ears, but was currently the cause of his utter devastation.

"Class dismissed."

Alec groaned in despair as he stood up and swung his backpack over his shoulder, shuffling out of the classroom, his history textbook tucked under his right arm.  

History.

What he wouldn't give for a gaping hole to open up in the middle of the hallway and swallow him whole.

Unfortunately, his history classroom literally only about four steps away from the classroom he was currently standing in, meaning he couldn't exactly delay this either.

Sighing resignedly, Alec walked the few extra steps he had to and entered the history lecture hall, eyeing the room disgustedly. He scanned the room for the source of his current despair for a while, until his eyes finally landed on their target.

 _Magnus_.

He glared at his history professor, who also happened to be his boyfriend, until Magnus finally turned around, only to meet his gaze with a startled one of his own. For a second, Magnus looked confused, and - quite frankly - adorable, until the reason for Alec's anger finally seemed to dawn on him. 

Did he seem apologetic in the least? 

Absolutely not.

The older man simply grinned sheepishly at Alec and cheerily gestured for him to come inside and take a seat. Like that wasn't the last thing Alec wanted to do. Muttering profanities under his breath, Alec trudged over to a seat at the very end of the classroom and sank down into it, hoping he could sink into the ground and disappear.

He had watched as Magnus had set the questions for the test, had had a clear view of his expression, which had been an even mix of delight and sadistic glee. Which obviously meant the test wasn't going to be easy. At all.

"Alright class, I'm hoping everyone studied for this, because it's a pretty big chunk out of your grades." Magnus said, eyeing the class warily. 

"Oh, and the test isn't going to be easy. You have been warned."

Alec wasn't the only one who groaned at that.

Magnus walked up to his desk, where there was a folder full of what Alec assumed were their tests. Magnus pulled them out shuffled through them for a moment before seeming to settle on one. He grabbed a pencil and scribbled something onto a sticky note, which he then slapped down on the paper he had singled out on.

It spiked Alex's curiosity, sure, but not enough to distract him from his current task of cursing Magnus to the fiery pits of hell. Not surprisingly, he was the only one really paying attention to what his professor was doing. 

Magnus smiled warmly at his students - as if he wasn't the object of their destruction - and walked down the aisle with a stack of papers. He made a point of looking right into each student's soul before handing them a sheet.

When he got to Alec's row, however, his gaze remained fixated on his boyfriend. Alec made it a point to glare at him consistently, not once breaking his stare, not even when Magnus attempted a small but subtle glare of his own. If he had studied for his test with half as much dedication as he was busy scaring the living daylights out of Magnus, he wouldn't even be in this condition in the first place. That, however, wasn't the case.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Magnus was standing in front of him, a shit eating grin plastered across his face as he handed Alec his test paper, his eye contact never faltering. Alec glared right back, not even bothering to look down at the paper he had snatched out of Magnus's hand, not until Magnus eventually sighed and walked past him. 

Only when he looked down, however, did he realize that Magnus had stuck that sticky note onto _his_ test. 

Oh wow. 

There were answers to the questions, not all of them, only the ones Magnus knew Alec hadn't studied for. Slowly, as he read the note, his heated glare changed to a fonder expression, his features softening as a smile took over his face. At the very end of the note, there was a single _sorry_  scrawled out in Magnus's elegant handwriting, followed by a cheeky smile face. 

God, he loved this man.

Taking care that no one saw, Alec carefully peeled the note off the paper and stuck it right at the edge of his desk, a place where no one would see it. Quickly, he turned around once, where Magnus stood a few desks say, right at the end of the classroom, a place he liked to stand during tests so he could keep an eye on his students. His professor was looking right at him, a warm smile on his face. Alec didn't dare look at him for more than a few seconds, lest he be noticed by the other students. Yet, he couldn't help but subtly mouth the words.

_"I love you."_

In response, Magnus gave him an almost imperceptible nod of the head as be mouthed the words, his lips barely moving.

_"I love you, too."_

Alec couldn't help but chuckle after that, when Magnus jerked his head forward almost forcefully in the direction of Alec's desk, forcing him to start writing.

Guess he wasn't failing after all. 

 

* * *

 

 

So maybe he had stayed back a little longer than necessary.

Once the classroom was completely empty, Alec stood up and headed down the aisle, making his towards his professor's desk to hand in his test.

"So," Magnus said, practically conversationally as he smiled up at Alec. "How did you do?"

Alec grinned.

"I think I did pretty well." He said confidently, his smile growing.

"Cocky, are we?" Magnus said, and _godddamn_ , Alec wanted to kiss that smirk off his face right that instant. 

"Exceptionally." He said instead, eyeing Magnus with gratitude. "Thank you." He muttered, the words but a whisper under his breath. 

"Let's not get ahead of yourselves, shall we?" Magnus said, just as playful as before. When Alec narrowed his eyes in confusion, Magnus proceeded to explain. "I may or may not have written a few wrong answers down."

"Magnus!" Alec, his smile instantly turning into a frown. 

"I'm not the one who didn't study." Magnus protested, raising his hands know defense.

"If I recall correctly, I didn't study because of you." Alec said, pushing an accusatory finger into his boyfriend's chest, not bothering to check whether anyone was watching. Everyone had left long ago, anyway. 

"Guilty as charged." Magnus said smoothly, carefully removing Alec's fingers from his chest. Alec let him, knowing that it was his job at stake. Someone needed to pay their rent, and Alec couldn't take that burden on himself. Scraping enough money together to pay his half was already exhausting.

"See you at home?" He asked hopefully, praying that Magnus wouldn't have anything else to attend to.

"Of course." Magnus said amiably, smiling warmly at him.

Good lords, he was beautiful.

"See you then." Alec said, swallowing thickly, his hand raising itself in a small wave. He began to back out of the room, not wanting to take his eyes off Magnus. 

"See you then." Magnus echoed.

And then he was gone.

 

* * *

 

Alec was busy poring over his books when the doorbell sounded.

Grateful for the excuse to take a break, he rushed over to it, fully aware that it was Magnus at the door. 

"Hey." He greeted warmly, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend standing there as he swung the door open, looking just as beautiful as he did today morning.

"Hey yourself." Magnus responded grumpily, the hint of a smile that had forced it's way onto his lips disappearing completely. 

"What is it?" Alec questioned, walking over to the couch and seating himself next to Magnus, who immediately leaned his head onto his shoulder. Alec snuck an arm around his waist as he pulled him close.

"Oh, the usual." Magnus said dramatically. Alec began to chuckle, but stopped when Magnus raised his head to glare at him, before tucking himself back against Alec.

"Annoying professors, horrible test papers, blah blah _blah_." Magnus ranted, waving his hands in the air. 

"Hmm." Alec mused, not really saying anything. Magnus was acting.... strange.

"You know what?" He said suddenly, standing up and effectively knocking Alec's hands away from him. "I think I'm going to go take a shower." Magnus continued, smiling brightly at Alec. 

A little too brightly. 

"Um....okay." Alec said hesitantly, eyeing his boyfriend warily. "I'm going to go study." He stood up as Magnus nodded and walked away, before making his way to their bedroom, seating himself in front of his books once again.

Half an hour later, Magnus was behind him again.

"Alec...." The man said, practically whined. Alec would recognize that tone of voice anywhere. _So this was what he wanted._

"No." He said resolutely, ignoring the feeling of Magnus's fingers brushing softly against the nape of his neck.

"Oh, come on-" 

"Absolutely not." Alec said, cutting the other man off before he somehow managed to convince him, much like he had done yesterday. "I have a physics test tomorrow, I need to study."

Magnus said nothing.

For a moment, Alec was relieved.

He should've known better. His boyfriend was the show and tell type, he always had been.

Alec stifled a groan as Magnus's hand made it's down Alec's neck, brushing over his chest before the settled against his stomach, fingers splaying out as they pressed down, Magnus's pinky finger slipping ever so subtly under the waistband of his jeans. 

"Magnus." Alec breathed out half heatedly, not caring about how desperate he sounded at the moment. His blood pooled south, and Alec was honestly ready to kill him. 

"Alexander." Magnus whispered, just as breathily, and if Alec wasn't interested before, he certainly was now.

"I could talk to Ragnor." Magnus continued, referring to the scruffy old professor from today morning, whose name Alec just remembered. His hand slipped further down Alec's jeans, now fiddling with the button. Alec sucked in a harsh breath when Magnus blew out a cool stream of air against his neck. Alec could practically _feel_ Magnus's shit eating grin, the bastard.

"Come on." Magnus continued to try to persuade him. Alec hesitated for a moment. Judging from Magnus's mood, this wasn't going to end anytime soon. Hell, he might not even get any sleep tonight.

Alec knew that Ragnor, or Mr. Fell, as they were supposed to call him, was pretty close friends with Magnus. However, he also knew that his professor wouldnt budge when it came to these things. And he would know, this wasn't the first time this had happened. And Alec knew Magnus knew too. 

Unfortunately, he also couldn't say no to his boyfriend.

"Fine." Alec grumbled, spinning his chair around as he stood up, grabbing Magnus by the collar. He pushed the grinning man - whose face was lit up like a Christmas tree, by the way - onto the bed, determined to make this worth his grade.

Guess he was failing after all.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to point out that this is highly out of character for the both of them, but it was in my drafts for quite some time, and when I reread it, I could tell that this was the direction it was headed.
> 
> I would ask if I should make this a story, but it would seem like a rip off of the other stories centered around the same theme, so, unless y'all really want that, I'll refrain from doing so. 
> 
> Feedback and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Peace,  
> Dana.


End file.
